


Como en Cada Año Nuevo

by Clarinete



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinete/pseuds/Clarinete
Summary: Sus almas están atadas a percibir lo que percibe, sintiéndose contento a su lado, sus ojos comienzan a desvariar





	

Le regaló una pequeña sonrisa, en su rostro se veía reflejada una gran felicidad inexplicable ante sus ojos. Los fuegos artificiales iluminaban la noche, y Tendo intercambiaba miradas con él sintiéndose inexplicablemente.  
Sus labios no tardaron en cruzarce, Wakatoshi respondió el beso con una tardanza. Él era lento, pero por suerte, aquél chico de rojos cabellos estaba siempre presente para hacerle la contra.

Sus labios se apagaron, una pequeña risa salió disipada de él. La puerta se abrió, era Shirabu, su expresión seria sentenciaba algo. "Ya es hora de brindar. Feliz año nuevo" fue lo único que respondió tras cerrar la puerta.


End file.
